Sun and Moon
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Whether it is the day or the night, there is always something going on. So many things, in fact, that only snapshots can be captured of the vampires and humans lives together. 1. He dies alone just like he expected. Zero/Yuuki.
1. Heart, Yuuki, Zero, Kaname

**Title:** Matters of the heart

**Theme:** 29. By sundown, you're in pieces

**Character:** Yuuki, mentions of Yuuki/Zero, Yuuki/Kaname

**A/N:** This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles, hopefully updated once a week. Feel free to request for a character or a pairing. The ending of this one, by the way, is open-ended.

**Summary**: _She doesn't know who she is or what she was. _

…

…

…

…

…

It's hard to know who to believe and how to distrust anymore. There is no Zero dogging her every step, keeping her on the path and out of the forest. Kaname's collar chokes at her neck, making her wonder why she loves him and yet not questioning it either.

She is a vampire, a pure blooded one, and for that Zero hates her. She is a vampire, a pure blooded one, and for that Kaname loves her.

Would he love her if she isn't a vampire? Zero did but he doesn't now that she is a vampire. Is there anyone out there who doesn't care which one she is, as long as she is just Yuuki?

_No_ her mind answers, _there is no one._ She doesn't want to believe that. Doesn't but still does anyways because there is something truthful to that claim.

She can trust herself, right?

(No, she can't because all this time she had been deceiving herself.)

Who is Yuuki, anyways? A girl who loved Kaname, who was best friends with Zero, who knew nothing at all of the world around her. That is the easy answer but there are harder questions that come with that answer.

Why did that girl like Kaname? He saved her, he helped her, but Zero had been saving her nearly every day since then. What was it about Kaname that made her love him? Was it desires from the old Yuuki? Did that mean that she didn't actually love him because she was Yuuki but because of old Yuuki?

And what about Zero? Zero who had teased her and comforted her in his own way for years? He had been near her for every illness, every nightmare, and yet she didn't love him.

(Maybe a small part of her did, but she never realized it. Maybe a small part of her hated him for keeping her away from Kaname.

Maybe she would have loved him if it wasn't for old Yuuki.)

All that the present Yuuki knows is that she can't trust any of those feelings any more. And when she goes to bed, those thoughts racing through her head, her heart aches for something she doesn't know but something that slips off her lips so easily.

A name from someone she knew for years.

….

…

…

…


	2. Goodbye, Yuuki, Zero

**Title:** Farewell

**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuki, Zero, Yuuki/Zero

**Prompt:** Kiss

**A/N:** So, this is a scene I wanted to put in a one-shot I made for my collection but it didn't fit in.

**Summary**: _He dies alone just like he expected._

…

…

…

…

…

He lasts longer than he thought he would. By now, he already expected to be dead and delirious, to be one of those monsters he hunted down and put to death. Yet he still can think and contain himself.

(It's her blood.)

Still, Zero can't deny it's going to happen. Can't deny what he feels is already occurring, his mind crinkling and fading like an over-used page. His senses heighten, the crowd becoming too loud and the sun too bright. Their blood teases him, torments him, and he starts to gasp.

He can control himself, can stop himself from going over too fast and turning into a beast. No one will go down with him as he transforms into an animal. That's what he's changing into, a primitive beast controlled by desires and hunger. A mindless creature—she was supposed to kill him before he got this far.

(Supposed to, but when did things turn out the way he expected?)

Footsteps approach him and he knows without looking what's to come. Can hear it in the click of the gun, can smell it in the gun powder. He'll be killed, tossed aside like all the others before him. No one will cry over him, no one will miss him. It will be like he never existed.

He chuckles bitterly as the bullet pierces his skin, hungrily eating away at his flesh. This, of all things, still went as he planned.

In the end, he dies alone and he can't say he thought it would be any other way.

-x-

"What?" Her mind reels at his words.

"He's dead." Kaname breaks the news to her and at this thing he isn't gentle. There is a sound of satisfaction in his voice and had she been in a proper state of mind, she would have wondered at this. How long had he hated Zero, how long he had been anticipating this day?

She's not, though, so she doesn't think about it. Instead her mind is on Zero. "N-no…" He wasn't supposed to die so early, wasn't supposed to disappear like this. He was supposed to stay alive, stay alive and chase her down.

He was supposed to live.

"He had to turn into a level E eventually," Kaname gently tries to explain. She ignores his words, ignores them because Zero isn't someone that can be brushed off with a mere sentence or two. Zero is a fighter, someone who would never give in unless he had to.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was supposed to find her one day. He was supposed to live.

That day, when she left him, she tried to make sure he had a reason to control himself.

He wasn't supposed to die without finding her again.

Then again, she should have expected this. She can't deny that when he kissed her, she didn't feel her sorrow or his defeat. His hands weren't holding her still just so that she wouldn't run away.

She didn't want to admit it then but when he kissed her, it tasted like goodbye.

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
